disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soccer Shootout (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Soccer Shootout. Transcript #1 Loretta (Narrating): '''Soccer Shootout. (Loretta is shown flying by her palace in her RainWing form, with a Brazil Nut, while Anaconda is seen below, talking to a RainWing.) '''Anaconda: '''Good morning, Your Majesty! '''Loretta: '''Hello, Anaconda! (lands in her palace) Hey, everyone! Look what I found! Silas? Anaconda? Where did everyone- (The scene switches to Silas in the kitchen in the small house Loretta has built.) '''Silas: - Who's ready for some breakfast? Loretta: Unbelievable. (The scene switches to Silas making pancakes with Anaconda and two other RainWings, named Chameleon and Coconut. Anaconda sprays some whipped cream on the pancakes.) Coconut: Did you know that these whole wheat pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals in regular pancakes? Silas: And with the blueberries, it will be twice as tasty. (flies to the fridge and opens it up, but there are no blueberries in there) Hey. Where are the blueberries? Chameleon: Oh, Silas! (holds up all the blueberries) Looking for these? Silas: Bring it! (Chameleon kicks the blueberry to him) It's down to the final minute! He's got magic in his feet! He shoots! (kicks it and it lands on the whipped cream.) He scores! Coconut and Anaconda (together): GOAL!!! Silas (lands on the table): Oh yeah. I got it. I'm good! Chameleon: '''Heads up, Silas! (kicks a bunch of blueberries to Silas. Silas tries to dodge them, but he hits the frying pan with the pancakes and sets one towards him. It hits him in the face, and he starts to fly around with it on. Loretta flies in and frowns at Silas.) Hello, Queen Loretta! '''Anaconda: Busted. Coconut: Time to go! (she and Anaconda fly off and land on the ground) Silas: Oh! Uhh, hi, sweetie! Want some breakfast? Loretta: Silas! We talked about this. You have to become wilder! Silas: '''We-we did? What's in your hand? '''Loretta: It's a Brazil Nut. Duh! I never thought that I would find one this close to the RainWings! I wanna show everyone how to open it. Chameleon: You mean like this? Silas already showed us. (pops open a container of Brazil Nuts that Silas had brought from his starship, and puts his head in) (Silas smiles at Loretta, who frowns at him.) Loretta: '''Anyways, we have more important things to worry about. Chameleon! '''Chameleon (pops his head up): '''What? '''Loretta: '''As the commander of my army, please tell me how are we doing in the war? '''Chameleon: Oh. We're losing badly. (put his head back in the container) Loretta: 'Soon enough, Queen Agave of the SandWings in going to come to the RainForest, then Queen Abalone of the SeaWings, next Queen Asha of the MudWings! Maybe even the NightWing queen! And ''please don't even talk about Amber! This is bad! '''Anaconda: '''Then let's get some allies. How about the Spix Macaw Tribe? They live somewhere in the RainForest. '''Loretta: '''Great idea! What do you say, Silas? '''Silas: '''Well... I uhh... '''Loretta: '''Come on! It'll be great for the five of us! We can - connect to our roots! We can see what Coconut, Chameleon, and Anaconda had growing up! It's about time that we all got a little air under our wings! Come on - they need this - we need this! The whole kingdom needs this if we want to survive the war! Come on Silas, what do you say? '''Silas: '''Uhh... Um ok...sure. Maybe. '''Anaconda: '''Well, he didn't say no. '''Coconut: '''Which means he practically said yes! '''Loretta: Thank you so much, Silas! (hugs Silas) Chameleon: Whoohoo! We're going to meet the Spix Macaws! (The next day, Silas is talking to his RainWing friends Dazzling, Exquisite, Firefly, and Fruit Bat.) Dazzling: 'The Spix Macaws? Wow. They’re wild. '''Silas: '''Yeah, yeah. Loretta thinks it will be good for the kingdom if she makes some allies. How-how wild? '''Dazzling: '''Real wild. '''Exquisite: '''Yeah. The part of the jungle they live in have mosquitos that suck your blood like slurries. '''Firefly: '''Snakes that can swallow you whole. '''Dazzling: '''And flesh-eating Piranhas that... eat flesh. '''Silas: '''Oh! Great. That sounds really nice! I'm not going. '''Fruit Bat: ' Guys, guys, guys. Silas, you have nothing to worry about - all those stories are highly exaggerated. '''Silas: You think so? Fruit Bat: Of course! If this is important to the Queen, just do it. Happy Queen. Silas: '''Yeah. Ok. Thanks, guys! (flies away) See you in a couple of weeks! '''Fruit Bat: '''Safe travels, Silas! '''Dazzling: '''Bring me back a souvenir! '''Exquisite: '''Girl, he ain't coming back. He’s dead. (The group is at the small house.) '''Chameleon: Spix Macaws!!! Come on Silas, let's go! Silas (looks through a small bag): Ok. Bug spray, check! Water purifier, check! (Chemeolen grabs something in his bag.) Band - Aids. Chameleon: '''Oooh! '''Silas: I feel like I'm forgetting something. Chameleon (pulls out a small knife-thing): '''Cool! The All-In-One Adventures Knife! '''Silas (takes it back): Hey! That's not for you! Chameleon: '''Dude! '''Coconut: Hey Silas, did you know that the part of the jungle that the Spix Macaws live in have snakes that can swallow you whole? Silas: Acutually, Coconut, all those stories are highly exxagerated. Coconut: '''No, really! '''Loretta: '''Alright! All we all ready to go? (looks at Silas' bag) A tiny bag? '''Silas: Yeah. I need it for the GPS. Oh! Where's the GPS? Loretta: '''Anaconda! We're leaving! '''Anaconda (flies in): Cool. Let's go. Silas (shows the GPS): Okay. Here it is. The voice regignition makes it totally foolproof. Here watch this. Find the RainWing palace. GPS: '''Searching for, Dinner In Tokyo. '''Silas: '''Okay. Actually, that does sound like a nice suggestion. '''Loretta: '''You trust this woman? '''Silas (in his GPS voice): Yes, I do. Loretta: '''Are we all ready? '''All: Yes! Loretta: Let's go! Anaconda: Spix Macaws or bust baby! Chameleon: Who is ready for a tropical adventure? Silas: '''Wait wait wait, we didn't do a head count! Ahh! (falls, changes into his bird form like the others, and flies with them) '''GPS: '''Keep going. '''Silas: '''Thanks, lady. (The song O Vida starts to play as the birds fly around the RainForest, and Loretta and Silas fist bump. The scene switches to Silas pulling out a small cup from his bag, filling it with water, and drinking some, until he notices that Anaconda, Chameleon, and Coconut are washing their feathers in the water, and spits it out. The birds keeps flying until they stop for a rest and Silas pulls out a soda can from his tiny bag. Chameleon grabs it and opens it, and Coconut and Anaconda look until they see Loretta with a frown on her face. It then becomes nighttime, and Loretta and Silas are trying to stay awake, while Chameleon falls asleep, and Anaconda and Coconut are trying to pull him up. They land on a boat, that is going into the RainForest. O Vida stops.) '''Loretta: Oh this air! It's so fresh and full. Goodbye stinky city air! Silas (waves): Yeah. Bye. Loretta: '''Hey. Thank you for doing this. '''Silas: I'd do anything for you. You know that right? Loretta: Of course I do. (At nighttime, all the birds are sleeping, until the boat's alarm sounds and they all wake up.) All: AHH!!! Loretta: Chameleon! Stop fooling around! Chameleon: I didn't do anything! Silas: Chameleon! Shush, and listen to the Queen! Chameleon: Aw man! (The next morning, the group is seen flying off the boat.) Loretta: Come on, guys! We’re almost there! Silas: '''Wait! Wait! '''GPS: '''Turn around. '''Silas: '''Never mind. (The scene switches to the group in a dense jungle, surrounded by plants.) '''Silas: See? The GPS worked like a charm. It got us here. Loretta: Where? Anaconda: The feathers a popping up on the back of my neck. I don't like this! Let's back it up. (walks backwards) Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Silas: You guys stay here. I'm going to walk around and see if I can get a better reception. (walks away) Loretta: You don't have to worry about us! We're not going... anywhere. Coconut (looks at a caterpillar): Wow! It's a Helconious larvea! It's about to enter the pupa stage! Silas (scene switches to him with the GPS): Come on lady. Don't fail me now. (suddenly, a talon grabs Silas, takes him away, and drops him on the ground where everybody is, exept for Anaconada and Chameleon) Back! Back you heathens! I am an American citizen! I know my rights! I know my rights! I demand to see my ambassitor! (pulls out a spork and aims it at Coconut) Yeah, that's right! It's a spoon, and a fork. Be afraid! Be very afraid! (The thing flies away, covered with mud.) Coconut (pulls the spork down): Whoa, whoa, buddy! Put. The spork. Down. Anaconda (she and Chameleon come in being towed by talons which drop them down): Hey! Get your talons off me! Chameleon: Put me down! (The things fly away, only to dust themselves off in a waterfall, reavlieng to be Spix Macaws. They land on tree branches as dozens more come out, and look at the group.) Loretta: I can't belive we found them! Coconut: Well technicaully, they found us. Silas: Okay. We're going to need some name tags. (as a Spix Macaw looks at a container of mints that has fallen out of Silas' tiny bag) Oh, those are mints. You eat them. (as the Macaw takes the container, and put it all in his mouth) Oh no, wait! Get that - out of your - mouth! (The mints fly out, and another Macaw catches them.) Atchez: What is this, (walks over to Silas) and who are you? Where did you come from? Silas: Uhh.... Atchez: "Uhh" is not the right answer. I asked you - Loretta (goes up to Atchez): Hey! Back off! Atchez: Hey! Excuse me, young lady. You - (gasps.) the Queen! (bows down while the other Macaws do the same) Queen Loretta! I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were the Queen. Loretta: It's okay. No worries. Atchez: The Queen has come! Spix Macaws: Yay! (The group and Atchez are shown flying into a huge grove with a lake, waterfall, trees, and clay banks.) Atchez: For centuries, the humans have pushed us back, and driven us out of out home, but here, we have found a place to put down roots, and finally start a new life. Everyone, the Queen is here! (More Spix Macaws come out from trees and follow the group. Another Spix Macaw is taking a nap with a clay facial on her face. She shakes it off.) Bria: The Queen? (starts flying, and pushes other Macaws down) Make way! Make way! Your Majesty! Loretta: What? Oh! Bria (takes Loretta down to the ground): Oh it's so good to see you! I just knew you would come sometime! I saw it in the droppings! (as two little Macaws are seen flying by) Oh, and look at my little ones! (grabs the two Macaws) Aren't they the cutest, most adorable little macaws you've ever seen? Loretta (laughs nervously): Ha ha. Yeah. Adorable. Eh - who are you again? Bria: Oh. Silly me! I'm Bria. (Atchez walks over) That's Atchez, and these are our kids, Mahdi and Miha! Mahdi and Miha: Hi. Bria: We're the leaders of the Spix Macaws. Loretta: Oh, great! I need to talk to you. So - (Another Macaw flies in.) Roberto: Hey, Queen. I'm Roberto. You guys are staying in my nest tonight. Silas (walks closer to Loretta): Thanks, but we're fine. Besides, our whole group couldn't possibly fit in your pad. (he, Loretta, and Roberto are shown inside Roberto's massive tree) Whoa. Real Estate must be rally cheap around here. Loretta: Wow. This is incredible! Roberto: This old tree? It's just something I put together last minute. With my own two wings of course. With my strength. (Loretta nods and Silas frowns.) Chameleon (flies to Silas in his dragon form): Silas, this place is awesome! It has twelve bedrooms! (flies up to a bedroom) I get the big one! Anaconda (shoves Chameleon over): No, I'm the oldest! Coconut (flies to the others): Only by three minutes and two point five seconds! Loretta: Oh, yeah. I forgot. They're siblings. Chameleon: '''It even has a pool! (slides down a branch into a pool of water) Whoo hoo! '''Silas (shielding himself from the water): '''Chameleon! Wait - (gets splashed by water as Roberto laughs) '''Roberto (flies out of the tree): Goodnight, Queen Loretta! Loretta: Goodnight! (That night, it is raining outside, and Silas is shown going to his room with a flashlight. He then hears Loretta singing a tune in her room. After the song, Silas smiles, and Loretta flies over to him in her bird form.) Loretta: What an amazing day. (leans her head on Silas) This changes everything. Silas (leaning his head on Loretta): Yeah. Wait what? What's changing? ...Loretta? (Loretta is already asleep.) (The next morning, Silas is shown in his room, sleeping. A spider attached to a stick dangles on him, and tickles him. Above him, Chameleon and Coconut are shown, with other birds their age. They were the ones with the spider.) Silas (in his sleep.): Ugh. Five more minutes mom. (The Macaws and Coconut and Chameleon giggle. Silas opens his eyes to see the spider.) AHH!!! (The birds and dragons fly out., and Silas walks out.) Chameleon! Chameleon: Ha ha ha! Coconut: Come on Chameleon, let's go! (The dragons fly off as Silas smiles at the other birds, and takes out an electric toothbrush from his tiny bag and starts brushing his teeth until he sees Atchez. He then swallows the toothpaste, and wipes it off his mouth.) Atchez: Morning. Silas: Morn - morning Atchez. Atchez: You can call me Sir. Silas: Yes. Morning Sir. Atchez: Hard days here in the jungle, they start early. Loretta (flies in in her bird form while Silas turns into his bird form): Morning, Atchez. (walks to Silas) Morning, sweetie. (plucks a leaf from his feathers) Silas: (whispers to Loretta): Why did you let me sleep in? Loretta: What are you talking about? You told me that you sleep in everyday. Silas: Yeah but - Atchez: So, I thought I'd take Silas here for a little sightseeing. Silas: What? Loretta: Oh, that's a great idea! You go have fun with Atchez, and I'll explore with Coconut and Chameleon! Silas: Uhh... okay. Great. Coconut (flies in with some clay.): Silas! Try this! Miha and Mahdi said that it's good for your digestion! Silas: No thanks. I just brushed my - (clay gets stuffed in his mouth and Silas chokes, getting the clay off his tounge.) Coconut: It's good right? I'm gonna go get some more. (flies off.) Loretta: Trust me. You'll love it! Silas: Okay. Let me just, (goes inside the tree and comes back out with the tiny bag) okay. Ready. Atchez (he and Loretta frown): Okay. Silas. Come closer. (Silas walks closer) Okay - can barely look at it - you gotta lose the human pocket. Silas: Oh this? Oh it's called a bag. Atchez: Bag. Adorable, but now that your joining the tribe, you won't be needing it anymore. I'll meet you by the clay banks. (flies away) Silas: '''Whoa whoa whoa, joining the tribe? He doesn't actually think that we're moving here does he? '''Loretta: No no, he's just happy that we all came to visit. Don't ruin the moment okay? Besides, it won't kill you to leave the tiny bag behind. Silas: Okay. You win. I will leave the tiny bag behind. (flies onto the tree and takes it off, then comes back out) Happy, Queen? Loretta (on another tree with Coconut and Chameleon): '''Goodbye, Silas! '''Silas: Yeah. Bye. (flies away) Transcript #2 Silas (he and Atchez are now seen flying near a faterfall): Wow, you are really fast. I - I think I pulled a wing or something. You are really fast. You are really fast for an old bird. (as Atchez gives him the Look) For such - such a wise bird which sometimes can come with age, but also can happen when your young like you in your case, your really wise and young, which is a scarce combination, but thrilling when it happens. Atchez: Be quiet. Silas (sighs): Thank you, Sir. Atchez: It's time to shake that city off of you. You need to learn the basics of jungle survival. Silas: I thought we were going sightseeing. Atchez: It's training day. (The song It's A Jungle Out Here starts to play as Silas is shown clawing mud with his talons. Up above him, Atchez is sitting on a branch) Come on! The mud is your friend! This is your camouflage! (Silas starts shoving it on him. Atchez takes some, and put it in his face) Feel it! Taste it! If you don't feel crusty, then your not doing it right! Silas (rolls in the ground): Whoa! Atchez: You don't wanna be seen by humans! (Silas is shown doing sit ups on a tree branch) Come on! Are you a Macaw, or are you a turkey? Silas (flies into a snake which eats him): Oh! (Atchez lands on the snake, and it spits SIias out.) (Atchez and Silas are shown eating Brazil Nuts. However, Silas can't crack it, and it knocks Atchez's nut out of his talons. Silas laughs nervously. Later, they are shown flying upwards, then in circles, then backwards.) Atchez: Up up up! Hover! Now backwards! Silas: Backwards? But only hummingbirds can fly backwards. Atchez (flies backwards): See? Backwards. (Later, Silas s shown flying over and under Botos, (another name for the Amazonian Pink River Dolphin), and getting covered with water.) Good job. Silas: Thanks. Atchez: Not you. Them. (high fives the dolphins) Silas: Hi. (gets sprayed by water, and wipes it off his face) Atchez (in a clearing surrounded by Brazil Nut trees): Brazil Nuts. You should be used to these by now. Loretta said that they grew in Tomorrowland. They feed us. They sustain us. They - (hears snoring. Flies over to Silas, who is asleep.) Wake up! Silas: Ahh! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! Brazil Nut - trees. Something. Nutty Brazil. Got it! Atchez: This is important! Pay attention! I don't see why you don't understand this. Roberto got it on his first try. Silas: Of course he did. Felipe (flies in followed by two other Macaws): Hey, Old Atchez! Whose that by your side? You got a nurse now? Other Macaws: Ha ha ha! Silas: Hi I'm um - Atchez: Aren't you boys a little close to the border? We have a deal, Felipe. Felipe: Oh, you know we got nothing but mad love for you. Come on boy let's fly. Paint the sky. Before they start to cry. Blue and Gold Macaws (fly away): Ha ha ha! Silas: Pfft. They seem nice. Atchez: Well, we have a treaty. Food is scarce, so the Blue and Gold Macaws have their side of the Brazil Nut grove, and we have ours. We can't cross sides. (they both hear rustling in the bushes. Atchez looks over and sees humans.) Humans. Never seen them this close to the grove before. (Silas looked over his shoulder and they Atchez pushed him down.) What? Don't let them see you! Silas: Oh! Of course! Sorry. Maybe we should find my parents. Atchez: Your parents? Silas: Yeah. They love birds. They can help keep this place safe. Atchez: Listen! We do not bring humans into the tribe! That is the only reason we are still alive! You cannot be confused about this! Got it? Silas: Yeah. Okay. Got it. (Meanwhile, Roberto and Chameleon (in his bird form) are seen riding lilypads and flying while Loretta is eating some berries.) Loretta (eats): Oh! Oh, that is so good! (wipes mouth, then throws a berry to Chameleon.) Chameleon! Catch! Chameleon (catches the berry which is eaten by Roberto who swoops in): Hey! Loretta (takes another bite when she sees Silas covered with mud and Atchez): Hey your back! ...How did it go? Silas: Uhh - Atchez: Oh, it was educational. We had a great time. Chameleon: Silas, Roberto showed me how to fly backwards! You should try it! (flies backwards) Silas: Roberto. Oh. Roberto: Yeah. You’re a natural, Chameleon! (Chameleon flies off.) Atchez: It's never too early to learn the ways of the jungle, Chameleon! (to Roberto.) Although some may never learn. Silas (frowns): I'm... I'm gonna go get - cleaned up. (flies away) (That night, he is shown digging through his bag, pulls out the mints, and pops one into his mouth) Ahh. So minty. (pulls out the GPS and looks at it.) Yes! (sees a bug and tries to kill it with bug spray, but spray's it into his eye.) Ahh! Ow! Ow! Loretta (comes in): Hey sweetie, there you are. What's taking so long? (sees the GPS) Enough with that GPS, really. The whole tribe is gathering to watch the sunset, come on! Silas: Wait! Look here! There are humans just on the other side of the grove! Look! They're really close! We can get them and my parents to help keep this place safe! Now I know Atchez and Bria don't totally trust humans, but I'm sure if they met them, they'd change their minds! Loretta (frowns): Oh. Silas, A - Atchez knows what he's doing, and... can't you just forget about people for one minute, and enjoy a sunset? Silas: But I thought that was out plan. GPS: Turn around when possible. Loretta (sighs): Maybe some places shouldn't be found. Maybe they should just be... left alone. (The bug comes back and Silas swats at it, until Loretta eats it in one bite, and Silas is shown in a clearing with Coconut, Chameleon, and Anaconda.) Silas (screams): A bug! She ate a bug! Chameleon: Silas! Silas, calm down! Silas: We had a plan: find the Macaws, make them our allies, and go home, but when I mentioned it to her, she completely shut me down! Coconut: Maybe you need to start seeing this lace through her eyes. Her eyes. Anaconda: Yeah, bird! You gotta emancipate yourself from domestication! Chameleon: See what she sees. Coconut: Taste the flavors she's tasting. Silas: So I should eat a bug? Anaconda: Ew! No! That’s just nasty thinking about it. Chameleon: Guys, guys, guys. Silas. Happy Queen. Remember? Silas: Yeah. Bye! (flies away and is shown in a part of the grove) Pfft. Ways of the jungle. I'd like to learn a way out of this jungle. (three monkeys are shown nearby. He lands and the monkeys grab the tiny bag and start to run away with it) Hey! (flies and follows them) Come back here! (as a monkey throws out the GPS) Oh! (grabs it) GPS: Turn around. Silas: Ahh! (another monkey pulls out Silas' electric toothbrush) Don't! Don't! (the monkey puts the toothbrush in his ear and turns it on) Oh! Ew! Gross! (the monkey throws it and Silas lets it drop) Yuck. (the third monkey grabs some toilet paper and throws it at Silas, who dodges it, and when he looks up, the monkeys are wrapping all the trees in toilet paper.) Wow. (the monkeys are shown on a tree, when the first monkey shoos the others away, looks through the empty toilet aper roll, and sees Silas. The monkey screams and runs away as Silas takes the roll) Thank you. Now go! (sees Brazil Nuts) Ahh! Brazil Nuts! Yes! Finally! (flies to them in his bird form and starts trying to cut the branch he pulled down with his beak and other sharp things from his tiny bag) Ugh! How does Loretta do this? How does Atchez do this? Ugh! (hears a rustle as a red blur goes by and continues cutting) (A red feather floats by Silas, and he looks up to see Felipe, Maria, and other Scarlet Macaws on the tree branches.) Felipe: Well well well. Maria: What do we have here? (The other macaws laugh.) Silas: Hi. (The other macaws laugh again.) Felipe: I guess old Atchez's rules don't apply to everyone. (The other macaws laugh once again.) Maria (to Silas): You're on our side. Silas: Oops! Sorry, didn't know that. (lets go of the branch which hits Maria and Felipe in the face, and the other macaws gasp) Oh! Ooo! Sorry! Felipe: You come onto our territory. '' '''Maria:' Steal our food. Both: And now you insult us!? Silas: Look, I didn't mean to. This is just a huge misunderstanding. If we could work it out, then maybe we could find a solution. Felipe (looks at the other Macaws with Maria): You know, we wish we could accept your apology. Maria: You seem like a nice bird. Both: But this means war! Silas: Does-does it have to? Can't it mean something else? Felipe: Today. Maria: High noon. Felipe: In the Pit of Doom. Silas (laughs): Sorry-sorry... The Pit of Doom?! Really? (Maria and Felipe land on Silas' branch and kick the Brazil Nut away) Oh, really. Transcript #3 Felipe: '''Mario. '''Mario: '''Felipe. '''Spix Macaws: '''YAY!!!!!!! '''Blue and Gold Macaws: '''BOO!!!!!!! '''Felipe: Heads. Mario: '''Tails. (The referee grabs a small bird out. She tosses her on the ground, and she lands on her tail.) '''Small Bird: I hate this job. (The referee caws to let the game begin, and the little bird flies away as Loretta kicks the Brazil Nut.) Loretta (groans): '''Ugh! ' '''Crowd (cheers and boos): '''WHOO!!!! YAY!!!! BOO!!!! ect. (Loretta kicks the Brazil Nut into the Blue and Gold Macaws "net", but the goalie blocks the shot. The scene switches to Silas and Atchez.) '''Silas: '''Oh, its a game! '''Atchez: '''It's not a game! Its war. (The scene switches to the birds playing soccer. The Blue and Gold Macaw goalie kicks the nut.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer:' Aye aye aye! Its a beautiful day in the Pit of Doom! The winners take all! Great Green Macaw Announcer: '''Its the best of 7. Winner will take control of the entire Brazil Nut Grove! '''Silas: Oh! Its just like soccer! I can do this! Alright. Any special skills? What position do I play, coach? Atchez: '''Acutally, I have the perfect spot for you. (The scene foucuses on Silas with coconut shells full of water.) '''Silas: '''Water. Come get your water here. (The other Spix Macaws laugh as a bird comes in for water, and almost knock Silas down. The scene switches to Loretta kicking the nut.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta is unstoppable! She's incredible! She's amazing! Silas: 'Pfft. Well, duh. She ''was the best player in out old Tommorrowland team. '''Bria, Mahdi, and Miha: '''Go, Loretta! '''Loretta: '''Thanks guys! (keeps taking the Brazil Nut from the other players, and two Blue and Gold Macaws knock themselves together) '''Silas: '''Pfft. I could have done that. '''Hayacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta is amazing! There she goes! There she goes! There she goes! She shoots! (Loretta kicks the nut inside the goal.) Announcers: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bria, Mahdi, and Miha: '''GOAL!!!!!!!! '''Spix Macaws: YAY!!!!!!! (The Spix Macaw scorekeeper takes a Brazil Nut from a pile, and tosses it into their side, smiling at the Blue and Gold Macaw scorekeeper.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL!!!!! (A Blue and Gold Macaw kicks the nut, and Maria gets it, performing all kinds of flips over and under the Spix Macaws.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Maria has the ball! Aye aye aye! The Blue and Gold Macaws are making a comeback! Maria to Roberto! Roberto to Linda! Linda to Tulio! (Maria kicks the nut into the Spix Macaws’ "net") GOAL!!!! And they scored! (The Blue and Gold Macaw scorekeeper took a nut off the pile, holding it up, while the Spix Macaw scorekeeper looked angry.) Maria (laughs at Loretta): In your face! Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta! (The Spix Macaw scorekeeper places a nut on their side. Felipe grabs the Brazil Nut, and dodges the other Macaws, kicking it into the goal.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: '''GOAL!!!!!! (Maria kicks the Brazil Nut out of a Spix Macaw's hand.) '''Luiz: '''OW!!! '''Crowd: '''Oooh! '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: '''Ooh! Aye aye aye! That's gotta hurt! Poor Luiz! (The hurt Macaw flies to the sidelines.) '''Atchez: '''Go! Go! Go, Fernando! (A Spix Macaw flies into the game. Felipe kicks the nut into the "net". The scorekeeper kisses a nut.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: '''Felipe - ipe -ipe! (Maria kicks a Spix Macaw in the face to get the nut.) '''Spix Macaw: '''OUCH!!!!!!! '''Atchez: '''HEY!!!! (The referee caws and holds up a small yellow bird, like a yellow card.) '''Referee: '''Foul! '''Maria: '''Aw! Come on, Ref! '''Crowd: '''BOO!!!!!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Loretta Callisto Category:Transcripts with images